themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"Hey! Tic Tac Mints Gives You The Brains To Think Minvevramon....And Trust Me I Have The Smarts" Manny is the Leader of the Kaijudo Dragons and as even also He was very actful to other members in the Team and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even that as also Manny have of alot in common but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat and even also as that Manny always eat Tic Tac Mints to think and gave him the brains to do it when He have a idea of dueling strategies, capturing creatures and even his opponent's weaknesses by in the battle combats He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /Fire Race: Human/Apolloina Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Yu Garcia ( Daughter ) Anna Garcia ( Daughter ) Alpha Garcia ( Son ) Minevra Garcia ( Daughter ) Beracules Garcia ( Pet ) ??? ??? ??? Personally Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears Tar Gusher Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon Fuuta Dragoon, the Untamed Flame Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Blizzed the Ice Bird Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core Dawnblaze Patrol Crusher Glove, the Pincer Peru Pere, Viral Guardian Aqua Bouncer Aerosguin the Aerocrafter Bolshack Gil Cross NEX Rage Buckle, Strong-armed Fairy Lady Fire, Fire Fortune Deis Rigel, Persistent Flame Langren, the Lone Wolf Hikari, Light Fotune Fairy Slifer, Sky Dragon of Osiris Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting Wonder Pink, Queen of Rage Jarbala Keeper Gallypay the Demonic Blade Rose Dragon Flame-Vent Diver Lady Light, Light Fortune Supernova Mars Disaster Melcap, the Mutant Explorer Joan of Arc, Goddess of Ruin Fuzzy Fizz Shoegazer, Bright Deity Firecyber Sunhell Saracon, Storm Dynamo Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God Vinogoat, Protection Spirit Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Armored Blaster Valdios Una Arana, Neptune Spirit Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Mervamon, Honey Land Amazon Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege ( for the Light Shard only ) Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark ( for the Darkness Shard only ) Infernus the Immolator ( for the Fire Shard only ) Almighty Colossus ( for the Nature Shard only ) King Tritonus ( for the Water Shard only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Mustang, Royal Destroyer Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Demotory the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Diana, Temporal Brave Number Creature Locust King, Number 3 Unit Leviathan Dragon, Number 17 Unit Serial Killer, Number C 15 Unit Honors Ark Knight, Number 101 Unit Giga-Brilliant, Number 20 Unit Force Focus, Number 25 Unit Draggluong Ethereal, Number 46 Unit Crimson Shadow Ninja, Number 12 Unit Utopia Roots, Number 39 Unit Ragna Zero, Number 103 Unit Dyson Sphere, Number 9 Unit Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Celestial Blaze. *Sasha the Observer *Jetflame Bodyguard x3 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Starwing x3 *Helios Rings x3 *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Pearljam, Left Fearie God *Victorious Pudding Pudding/Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Cindermoss Quartz *Zone Defense *Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" *Gaial Kasier/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Dragonic Pippi/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Boost, Crimson Lord/Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Mark of Eternal Haven *Keeper of Laws *Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" *Smolderhorn *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Metal Max x2 *Beliqua the Ascender *Badlands Lizard *Kinjiro, Gonbuto Mash *Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field *Cliffcutter x3 *Crusader Engine *Shimmerwing x2 *Scaled Impaler *Inka, Karma's Cruse Crest *Memory Keeper x2 *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole *Halo Hawk x3 *Om Nom Nom *Flame Spinner x3 *Vorg x2 *Sword Horned *Pyro Trooper x2 *Spire Puppet *Regroup *Kenina *Gemini Dragon *Little Hissy *Blade Barrier *Rain-Cloud Kraken *Blade-Rush Wyvern x2 *Stonesaur x3 *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blade Seer *Sunsun, Get Treasure *Sunspout Quartz *Blastforge Bruiser *Hyperspeed Dragon *Astinos, the Cloud Knight *Rock Bite *Jump Jets x3 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon *Drill Storm x4 *Redscale Drakon *Thunder Reaper x3 *Assault Dragon *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Drakon Warchief x3 *Piercing Judgment *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x3 *Photon Squad x2 *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon *Halon, Paragon of Light x4 *Blastforge Captain x2 *Toolbot x5 *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *Senatine Jade Tree *Weaponized Razorcat x2 *Dawnflower Quartz x2 *Mark of Infernus *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath *Starforge Quartz x2 *Keeper of Clouds x2 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Citadel Steward x2 *Sunshock x2 *Chaotic Skyterror x6 *Magris the Magnetizer *Dorado, Golden Dragon *Aqua Strider x3 *Lux *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x3 *Cloudwalker Drone x3 *Orbital Observer x2 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x4 *Jet-Thrust Darter x3 *Arachnopod x2 *Simian Trooper Grash *Humonculon the Blaster *Dragilde the Swiftest *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x4 *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Fullmetal Lemon *Twilight Commander *Lotus Warrior *Herald of Infernus *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Wave Lancer *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Shock Sentinel *Gorim the Striker In "Master of the Five Civilizations" Manny added Water, Darkness, and Nature civilizations cards to his Celestial Blaze deck. which He been adding to his book in the episode. In during episode "Rise of the Number Hunters" Manny added the Number cards to his deck in order to restore Kaijudoa and Lhikan's youth memroies in the Number Temple from with the help of Professor Hades Deathson. In the during episode "The Cards of the Shoguns" Manny added the Light and Fire Shoguns cards but that was after He duel Lex in Kaijudo battle also by that the Darkness Army will help him and his gang defeat the Archfiend Empires from taking the Veil Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Phantom Beast Flame Dance - Manny's Fire spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Absolute Darkness - Manny's Darkness spell Absolute Incineration - Manny's Fire spell Swift Regeneration - Manny's Nature spell Banishment - Manny's banish spell Temporary Evolution - Manny's evolution spell Manny's Evolution Forms Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Gaial Ore Manny, Master of Five Civilizations Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Jinlong Ken Master Roku Pumyra Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Male Characters Category:Ranked Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Team Leaders Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Number Hunter Conjurer